Mark Stoeckinger
Mark Stoeckinger is an American Academy Award-nominated and Emmy Award-nominated sound editor. He was a Supervising Sound Editor on 's , along with Alan Rankin. He and Rankin have worked together on numerous films since 1993, and both previously worked with Star Trek director and producer J.J. Abrams on the 2006 Paramount Pictures release, Mission: Impossible III. Both Stoeckinger and Rankin have received an Academy Award nomination for Best Achievement in Sound Editing for their work on Star Trek. Stoeckinger, who was born in Los Angeles, graduated from the University of Southern California's School of Cinema-Television in 1982. He began working professionally as a Hollywood sound editor in 1984. His credits throughout the 1980s included films Code of Silence (which starred Bert Remsen), Clue (starring Christopher Lloyd and Michael McKean), Clara's Heart (starring Whoopi Goldberg), and National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (featuring Miriam Flynn). He also provided sound effects editing for a number of television productions. In 1985, he and many other sound editors (including Cameron Frankley, whom Stoecking worked with on the 1980s films Heartbreakers and Code of Silence, and Stephen M. Rowe) were nominated for an Emmy Award for their work on the 1985 mini-series Space. Stoeckinger later served as Supervising Sound Editor on the television series Miami Vice during its fifth and final season (1988-89). He also supervised sound effects editing on the HBO horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt during the show's second season in 1990; this show featured the voice of John Kassir as the Crypt Keeper. The first major film Stoeckinger worked on as Supervising Sound Editor was the 1989 action thriller Tango & Cash, which featured Star Trek alumni Teri Hatcher, Marc Alaimo, Michael J. Pollard, Roy Brocksmith, Richard Fancy, Phil Rubenstein, and Clint Howard in the cast. His subsequent films as Supervising Sound Editor, Sound Effects Supervisor, or Supervising Sound Designer have included L.A. Story (featuring Iman and Patrick Stewart), Grumpy Old Men (featuring Christopher McDonald), Color of Night (starring Scott Bakula and Brad Dourif), Gone Fishin' (co-written by J.J. Abrams), Bulworth (featuring Paul Sorvino), and The Negotiator (featuring Tim Kelleher). Stoeckinger was nominated for an Academy Award as Supervising Sound Editor on the 1997 action film Face/Off. He again worked with that film's director, John Woo, on the films Mission: Impossible II and Windtalkers. The latter film featured Christian Slater in the cast. Stoeckinger received nominations from Motion Picture Sound Editors (MPSE) and the Satellite Awards for his work on Mission: Impossible II. Stoeckinger also won a Golden Reel Award from MPSE as part of the sound editing team on the Academy Award-winning film Gladiator, co-written by John Logan. Stoeckinger received two Golden Reel nominations and a Golden Satellite nomination as Supervising Sound Editor on the acclaimed film The Last Samurai, also written by John Logan. In addition, Stoeckinger received Golden Reel nominations for his work on the Paramount films We Were Soldiers, The Italian Job, and Mission: Impossible III, as well as the 20th Century Fox blockbuster The Day After Tomorrow. Some of his other recent film credits include additional sound on Kill Bill, Vol. 1 and sound editing supervision on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Be Cool (starring The Rock), and the acclaimed Gone Baby Gone. External link * * Mark Stoeckinger at Soundelux.com Category:Sound department Category:Academy Award nominees Category:BAFTA Film Award nominees Category:Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nominees Category:Golden Reel Award nominees